Guardian of Strength
by BloomAndFireforever
Summary: The yard. It was the first place I remembered. Nothing else. Not even how I came to be there. My name is Emily. I wish I could introduce myself properly, but I can't remember my last name. The only thing I have is a locket for clues. I was found in Burgess injured and cold. Nobody understands why, and a part of me wonders if they ever will.
1. Emily

**Disclaimer: All rights and characters for _The Guardians of Childhood_ and _Rise of the Guardians_ are owned by William Joyce and DreamWorks Animation. Any original characters are owned by me. **

* * *

" _As for this little key, it is that of the closet at the end of the long gallery, on the ground floor. Open everything, and go everywhere, except that little closet which I forbid you to enter, and I forbid you so strictly, that if you should venture to open the door, there is nothing that you may not have to dread from my anger." -_ Blue Beard, Charles Perrault.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Jamie!"

Even when he'd made his wish, Jamie Bennett couldn't stop smiling and from the look in his eyes, his sister Sophie and Jack Frost knew their efforts had certainly paid off. For a moment, Jamie could only look, caught as always by the wonder and magnificence of the presents Jack had brought him: a new sketchbook; a small ice statue of the winter spirit standing between Sophie and him; and a Russian nesting doll the spitting image of Jamie. And as Jamie examined the doll, he realised it was staring back at him with an expression of trust.

He remembered the first time, eight years ago, when Jack had created the bunny from ice, bringing it to life, how seeing it hopping around his room filled him with the belief he had almost lost.

"I can't believe we're almost the same age," Jamie said.

Jack couldn't believe it either. He opened another bottle of cola, much to Jamie and Sophie's disapproval.

"One more won't rot my teeth," Jack answered for them.

"Tooth won't like it," Sophie retorted.

When Jack ruffled her tangle of golden hair, she smiled. He returned the smile, eventually realising something was changing in Jamie's demeanour.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Jamie didn't answer.

Rain splattered against the window, shining in the moonlight as Jamie lowered his eyes.

"Is anything bothering you?" Jack added, giving Jamie a sympathetic look.

"No," Jamie replied, but Jack could tell he was lying.

"Did Pitch come back?"

"No," Jamie repeated.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." The now sixteen-year-old loosened his fists. "Look…you're still my best friend. But, if someone found out I _still_ believe in you guys…"

"You think you'll have to face bullies."

Jack stopped, giving himself a moment to contemplate the truth. Yes, Jamie was on the brink of adulthood. Yes, high school was rough. Yes, it had been what? Six years? Six years since his friends had apparently stopped believing. They may still be in contact, but it didn't make things any less difficult. The winter spirit took another bite of cake, while Sophie gave her brother a reassuring glance and embraced him.

"Anyone who messes with my big brother will have Jack and me to answer to."

That actually drew a half-hearted laugh from Jamie.

"Thanks, Soph."

"If you're lucky, Jack might freeze someone who thinks messing with you is a good idea. Who knows?"

"I'm not sure I'd wish that on my worst enemy."

"Like Pitch," Jack teased, staring at the presents sitting on Jamie's desk.

In the last few days, he knew working day and night to perfect Jamie's gifts at Santoff Clausen had definitely paid off. Especially when he'd changed his mind about making a few detours and flew straight to Jamie instead.

Now, he reached for the cola, causing Jamie to move it far out of his reach.

"Seriously. When was the last time you didn't drink caffeine?"

Jack hesitated.

"I can't remember. Anyway, it helps me have fun."

"Sure it does," Jamie retorted, unable to hide the grin snaking onto his face.

Sophie and the boys took another bite of cake. She knew Jamie well, which also meant she knew what was happening more than he thought. Jamie fighting to hide his belief was challenging enough, but he was managing to do it. She moved her eyes from them to the small wooden desk – and the draw – concealing the prom ticket, and the finished assignment about their family tree. It had received an 'A+'. Which was terrific, especially since the Bennett siblings had laid awake most nights listening to their mother's phone calls about the divorce.

And the custody battle.

Sophie and the teens snapped to life at the sound of a thud – which seemed more like something hitting the roof – shaking the house, causing the lights to rattle in their shades. She huddled against Jamie and asked, "What was that?"

Jamie drew an arm around her while Jack leapt up, grabbing his staff. When it was securely in its master's control, he rushed towards the window.

"Something hit the roof."

Sophie realised Jamie was reaching down the side of his closet and grabbing something. Jack eyed him.

"What are you doing?"

"Coming with you."

"It might not be safe."

He gave Jack a look and replied, "I'm not a little kid anymore. Besides, I'm not letting you do this alone."

"Okay. Be careful."

Jamie smiled. "I will." Then his expression turned serious. "Come on."

Hard rain gushed over the house, dripping and racing through the pipes as Sophie and the boys stood in the front yard, blinking through the rainfall to see if anything at all – apart from the thick black wisps resembling hair – was lying on the ground. Lightning flashed and Sophie found something motionless in the grass.

"Jack! Jamie!"

The figure they stared at was the body of a girl. Looking sixteen at the oldest. One that seemed like she carried a great strength. A rivulet of blood trickled down her face, most of it hidden beneath unnaturally long black hair, like Rapunzel. To Sophie Bennett, she was something of a fairy tale, with porcelain skin, thick eyebrows, pink lips, dark lashes; all contrasting her long green dress. Much of her raven hair cascaded across the grass. Beside her was a silver locket, the chain broken.

"Who the hell is she?" Jamie asked, catching his breath. "And why is she in our yard?"

Sophie crouched down and realised the girl had fallen perfectly still.

"Where did she come from?" Jack murmured.

For a moment, Sophie's eyes lingered on Jamie and Jack. Then the girl. As she felt for a pulse, the girl opened her eyes. She scrambled backwards, her golden eyes lined with terror and confusion.

"Where am I?"

She spoke with a thick British accent.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on. Hold on," Jamie started. "Calm down."

Jack remained looking at her, his face creasing as confusion transformed into recognition.

"Emily?"

"You know her?" Jamie asked.

He moved his head to concentrate on the siblings.

"Long before I met you both, she showed me ways of harnessing my powers and we became friends," In a quieter tone, he added, "She's Mother Nature."

 _She can't be_ , Jamie thought. _She's human_.

For a moment all he and Sophie could do was stand there, stunned. A short while later, Sophie broke the silence.

"Is that all you know about her?"

"Yeah," Jack replied.

Emily watched them, uncertain of what to think. She seemed calmer and her breathing eased a little.

"You're safe," Sophie said to her, "We're not gonna hurt you."

The rain stopped as a light breeze came from behind her, accompanied by snowflakes tickling her nose. Her gaze fell on the boy, kneeling the furthest back, wearing a hoodie and dark brown trousers. His eyes were the brightest sapphire blue she'd ever seen. She thought she might be blinded if she looked too long at them. He had white hair, carried a staff and like her, didn't wear shoes. Despite his remarkable features, his face was calm, perhaps even nostalgic.

"Do you remember who I am?"

"No," she said quickly, "Sorry."

"Why don't you start by telling us who you are," Jamie suggested.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because I never make promises I can't keep."

Sophie inclined herself and offered Emily her hand. She pulled herself up, held Sophie's gaze as the latter explained, "We really won't hurt you."

"Besides, you need help," Jack told her. "Badly."

Emily didn't seem that much assured. Jack's words only seemed to unnerve her more.

"We need to get her inside," Sophie said to her brother and Jack. "She's bleeding everywhere."

"Who are you people?"

"I'm Sophie, this is my brother Jamie and that's Jack Frost."

"Hello."

Sophie and Emily looked at each other.

"Do you have another name, Emily?"

"I can't remember."

Jack turned his head so he was looking at her and smiled.

"It's okay. Don't worry, we'll help you."

Emily returned his smile. He thought that now she was beginning to see they were no longer a threat.

"We know you're probably still afraid, but all we want to do is get you inside where it's dry," Jack went on. "You're injured and if you stay out here, you'll get sick."

She hesitated a moment, yet managed a nod.

"All right."

 _Good_ , Jack thought, _Define progress_.

He didn't know what else to say, but felt he had to say something. He was searching for the right words when Jamie and Sophie led Emily into the safety of their house, throwing a towel over her shivering form.

The four of them were greeted by dim lights from the living room. Emily felt her muscles relax. She loosened her fist, placing the locket on the windowsill and reached to brush strands of extremely long hair out of her eyes. In the dimness of the living room, her face looked pale.

A bolt of lightning shot across the window, like a star, snapping Emily to life. Thunder rumbled overhead and when Sophie offered her a tissue, Emily said "Thank you" and removed one from the box. She was reaching for her locket, but left it by the window. The soft radiance of the light made her golden eyes stand out. Sophie caught Jack and Jamie studying Emily's face, glanced at them and asked, "Why are you looking at her like that?"

Jack responded with a low chuckle.

"I thought she reminded me of someone I knew."

Jamie glanced at him.

"Really. Who?"

The look he was given suggested Jack didn't know either. Nonetheless, there was a connection between them. Confused, he looked around the living room to where Emily was sitting. When she caught him glancing in her direction, she inclined herself and remained holding his gaze. At least she wasn't afraid of them anymore.

Jamie and Sophie glimpsed her way too, knowing the last thing any of them needed was for her to be afraid.

"Can you remember what happened?" Sophie asked.

Emily shook her head.

"No."

"Really?"

"Really," Emily repeated.

And as they decided what to do, they missed the sound of an engine being cut off. Even the key rotating in the lock.

"Jamie. Sophie. I'm home!" Mrs Bennett said.


	2. New Faces, Forgotten Memories

How could one begin to describe Rachel Bennett? To many she was recognised as a hard working woman, to Jamie and Sophie she was their whole world. A figure so joyful and caring she could never bring herself to crush their belief. When the years went by, Rachel had never said a word. But the concern was always there. A concern so strong she was never certain if Jamie had truly let go of the past and had finally grown up. He always dismissed it, but Rachel knew her son well. She knew that a piece of him always belonged to those childhood legends, letting them live on in his heart.

All those years he'd refused to donate some of his old books; especially the ones about Bigfoot, the Golden Age legends and the tragedy's which befell it. Did Jamie really leave it all behind? Rachel wasn't sure. She just wasn't sure.

Which was why when she bustled her way in through the front door, she was more than grateful to receive an extra pair of hands. Jamie and Sophie greeted her and helped her with her bags. He may have taller, his voice may have broken, his jaw may have grown firmer, but Rachel never stopped noticing the spirited child in the teenager's face.

"Hi," Jamie said.

"Hi. Was school okay?"

"Yeah."

He scratched the back of his neck, glimpsing at Emily and Jack as both of them crept towards the window. The moment they hesitated, Jamie realised something was wrong. A chunk of Emily's black hair caught around the lampshade. Jack opened his mouth to say something, but Sophie already got there first.

"Didn't you _ever_ cut your hair?"

Emily was watching them with deep concern. She worked her fingers into her hair, trying to free it from the lamp. Realising Jamie was struggling to keep his mother distracted, Jack hissed "Hurry up" and made another try. Emily clasped a fistful of her hair and hauled it out, no doubt wanting to get it free. Next came a squeak and she realised she was falling. She landed on something cold and soft. She moaned and opened her eyes and saw a pair of blue eyes looking at her.

"Are you all right?" Jack asked.

"Are you?"

Emily had barely enough time to sit up before she met the surprised eyes of Jamie and Sophie's mother.

"Who's this?" Rachel demanded.

She passed right through Jack without knowing he was there.

"This is…" Sophie stammered… "This is nothing."

Emily and Rachel looked at each other.

"I…I'm Emily."

Rachel placed her hands on her hips, exchanging looks with her daughter and son.

"Mom, she's got amnesia," Jamie explained, "And she's lost. We're just trying to help her."

"With what?" Rachel snapped. "Fixing her hair."

Emily watched them, worried.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cause a problem."

Jack gave her a reassuring look.

"Don't worry, Em."

Rachel slammed the living room door so hard, Jack didn't remember leaping back or tumbling off of his staff. When he came back to himself, a lot later, his palms were sweating and his head was sore. Although didn't see him, he kept his gaze on her the whole time and saw everything. Even the way she took in Emily's features. The long hair, the flowing green dress, even the strength hidden within her soul.

As her children (and Jack) waited for answers, Rachel just breathed quietly, turned to Emily and asked her, "Do you know what happened before you were found?"

Emily felt an image tugging. Before her was a vastly magnificent ship, sailing across the stars. She didn't know what it meant, but it seemed ludicrous and she dismissed the illusion. There was a second image of a woman leaping from a window, having been chased by creatures sinister and dark. She clutched a doll resembling a child. Emily shook it away, spotted Jack, Jamie, Sophie and Rachel glancing at her with equal curiosity and thought: Those things. They're like memories from a dream.

Then she realised something else.

"There was this man… a man who fought in a war. He had a family. They lived on a moon."

They turned to look at her and Emily recognised the body language.

 _It sounds ridiculous. How can you possibly believe that's true?_

"Wait, that's crazy," Emily continued. "Living on moons."

"Do you want me to call somebody for you?" Rachel asked her.

"I don't think they would hear you from here."

At that, Jack chuckled. Emily was reaching for her locket, but her concentration was interrupted when Rachel broke the silence.

"Jamie, can I speak with you please?"

"But what about–"

"Now."

She left the room and Jamie followed. In their absence, Jack placed a hand on Sophie and Emily's shoulders, hoping to offer comfort.

They didn't pull away.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Jamie. Emily can't stay here, there's not enough room."

"Mom, please. She has nowhere else to go."

"I'll get her a cab, have her taken to the hospital and she can take care of herself from there."

"Then what?" he snapped.

Rachel didn't answer.

"Emily's really Mother Nature."

"Let me guess, 'Jack Frost' told you?"

Jamie remained silent.

"'Mother Nature' is an expression, Jamie. Grow up. Just like Jack Frost, the Boogeyman; kids make them up in their heads. They're _not_ real!"

Jamie's eyes narrowed and something in his chest snapped.

 _Yes they are. I know that because I've met them all. They're real. Every one of them is real._

"Emily–"

"Is a seriously confused girl."

A creak sounded from behind the living room door.

"All right, Soph. I know you're listening," Rachel added, "Come on out."

 _Jack. You too_ , Jamie added mentally.

"Come on, come on. It's okay, Soph. We're just having a discussion," he explained.

"A pretty loud discussion."

"Yeah, but that's okay. You know because what's important is, the three of us are always a team," Rachel told her.

"We're sorry we scared you," Jamie said, "Everything's okay."

"I wasn't that scared," Sophie retorted. She stuck her head back through the living room door then grinned. "Wow. She's really sleepy."

Rachel sighed and ran both hands over her face.

"Oh no, no, no, no. This is bad."

Sophie's eyes widened.

"You're not really gonna make her go, are you?"

Jamie, Sophie, Jack and Rachel all turned towards the sleeping girl. As always, only Jamie and Sophie spotted Jack crouching beside the sofa, the way he used to when Jamie was a child.

"If we can at least call somebody…"

When the power winked out, Rachel cut herself off. Jack leapt up, gripping his staff. It wasn't the shock of being plunged into the dark, it wasn't the fear of not having the lights. It was the horror of wondering if they were really alone. And when the creator of Nightmares had used the darkness to hide, he would get them.

"Stay here," Rachel added.

The staff felt heavy in both of Jack's hands. It felt heavy when Jamie activated his phone light – dismissing the fear that shot through him - and shone it over the cabinet where Rachel and Sophie fumbled for the flashlights. They even found candles.

A reassuring light glowed throughout the house, and until the Bennetts and Jack found the source of the outage, it would have to do. In the flickering candlelight, Jack's eyes lit up.

"Do you want me to take her to the Pole?"

As Rachel headed into the hallway, the corner of Jamie's mouth twitched.

"It's a nice idea, Jack, but it might look weird if Em disappears into thin air. Especially since my mom's already suspicious."

"Jamie," Rachel called, "Don't forget you have school tomorrow, so you and Soph better pack your bags."

"Okay."

Jamie and Sophie headed upstairs. Rachel was reaching for the phone, but left it where it was. Unaware she and Emily weren't the only ones in the room, Rachel felt a sudden chill. Which was strange because the windows were shut. She went to take another step and draped a blanket over the long-haired girl. She crouched down and studied Emily's face. Everything about her was motionless and still.

Rachel was halfway through getting to her feet when a shadow reflected in the corner of her eye, flickering across the wall. It wasn't a trick bestowed by the light, because Jack saw it the same time she did.

"Hmm. That's strange," he murmured, knowing Rachel couldn't hear him. "Is it yours?"

But the realisation came too late.

She made her way upstairs, gripping the chain. Later, much later, when she was alone in her room, she cradled the locket, placed a gentle finger on the clasp, opened it and stared down at the photograph:

It was Emily's father.


End file.
